So Tired
by Live Fast Die Never
Summary: [My death, now that I think about it, has been long over due it was only a matter of time before it came to take me away from the life I’ve made for myself.] Companion to I Love You One Shot DG


I stared blankly at the ceiling, it was white. I know this because I didn't have the energy to look anywhere else. I was so exhausted, sleep was trying to take me body… but I couldn't let it. Not yet.

I know I'm going to die; there is no questioning that matter. The healers can rush around and attempt to do their job, make me better. But it won't work. My death, now that I think about it, has been long over due; it was only a matter of time before it came to take me away from the life I've made for myself.

This morning I had no idea that it was the end, that this was my last day on earth. If I had known, perhaps I would have lived it differently. But now it doesn't matter.

**

* * *

**

_I watched the sun slowly disappear from sight sliding down behind the castle I was proud to call Hogwarts and my school. I wrapped my scarf tightly around my neck as a felt a cool breeze. I really should have worn more than a light jacket, but it hadn't seemed that cold before._

"_It's beautiful." I heard a voice from behind me. I didn't bother to turn, I didn't need to know who this stranger was. They're name didn't define them so I simply smiled still watching the sunset._

"_Always is." I answered with a calm voice and a content look upon my face._

_The stranger didn't seem to feel as if hiding behind me was a good idea and walked forward to join me on the stone bench. "It's cold out Weasley." Said Draco Malfoy, the newly revealed man._

_I shrugged. "I'll survive."_

"_You'll be cold."_

"_That's okay." I answered with the same content look on my face as before. "So," I said trying to continue our conversation. "What are you doing out here?"_

"_I'd imagine the same thing as you." He answered, it was strange to hear him like this. Usually I would hear his cruel words with a voice speaking only to harm others. Not now though, right now he seemed… happy. I liked it. "Watching the sunset."_

_I smiled, "It's beautiful. I almost wish I did this all the time."_

"_I do." He answered. _

_This surprised me. That was something I'd never expected from a Malfoy. He watched the sunset. It was simple, yet surprising and all at the same time… beautiful. "I've never done it before. I just figured that today would be a good day to. I'm sorry if I'm intruding."_

_He didn't really show any emotion on his face, but merely answered. "Don't be silly. Watching the sunset on your own is rather drab."_

"_Who did you watch it with before?" I asked._

_He shrugged. "When I was small I used to watch it with my mother… right up until I went to Hogwarts. Then… I tried to drag Pansy and Blaise along with me, I just wanted to have some company. But they didn't understand it. Bringing Crabbe and Goyle would, of course, have been a complete waste of time. I've been watching it on my own for quite sometime."_

"_Doesn't that leave you time to think?" I questioned wondering about his strange attitude towards loneliness. I would have thought that he'd like some peace and quiet._

_He now looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet around. After a moment or so he looked up at me and said simply. "That's the problem."_

_I smiled at him, just a simple smile. And strangely enough, he smiled back._

**

* * *

**

Sleep. It was a foreboding word that called me, but I couldn't answer. Not yet. Where was Draco? I am so tired… I can barely feel anything, I'm fading and I can't keep myself going much longer… where is he?

My head began to spin as I thought of the possibilities. What if he had been harmed as well? What if something had happened? I knew he would never not be there for me, not ever. He promised to be here for me, always. But where was he?

**

* * *

**

_I beamed at Draco. I was graduated, of course, he'd already done this. But that wasn't important! What was important was that I had finally graduated. He'd seen it! The problem was trying to find him now. The assembly had just finished and I'd seen him at the back watching… but now I was having difficulty finding him. Maybe he'd slipped out when I was talking to my mom and dad…_

_I looked around the Great Hall, but something out the window caught my eye. I rushed over, still wearing my nice black dress robes, and stared out. There he was. Standing by the lake just staring over it, thinking perhaps._

_I ran out to join him, and jumped up on his back the moment I got there. He stumbled a bit, but held my weight. Looking over his shoulder he saw me and said; "Well, hello there Ginny."_

"_Hello there Draco!" I mimicked him and released him from my grasp placing my feet back on the ground. It was a long way down, he was so tall. "What are you doing out here?"_

"_Thinking." He answered turning his gaze back to the horizon._

_I stepped in front of him blocking his view. "You don't like to think." I told him with a matter-of-fact voice. "You said that when you thought, you thought about things that you didn't necessarily want to think about, and that their was no way to avoid it."_

"_Yes I did." He answered calmly staring into my eyes. "But this is important thinking."_

"_Meaning?"_

_He didn't answer me, but furrowed his brow and sat down on the grass. I blinked and sat down in front of him. "Is something wrong?" I asked._

_He shook his head and reached out to brush some hair from my face. "Not today." He didn't remove his hand from my face, but drew it down to pull my chin forward. I didn't resist._

_I knew exactly what he was doing, and I wanted it. I wanted to kiss him, more than anything in the world. And the only thing I could think as his lips touched mine was how very perfect it felt to be here with him._

**

* * *

**

I heard movement. My first thought was Draco. Was he here? Had he finally come for me? I needed him to be here… now. I was holding on; for him. Not for myself or anyone else. For him.

I felt my hand being clasped in someone else's. It was him. I knew from the perfect feeling I got as he rubbed my hand.

"Ginny…" I heard him mutter. He was worried, beyond belief. I could tell from the way his perfectly calm voice was wavering slightly. "Please… please…"

I needed to act now; I didn't have much time left. I needed to… but I was so tired.

**

* * *

**

_I rolled over, it was early morning. I smiled as I watched Draco sleep; he looked so at peace when he was in his dreams… so content with everything. I traced his sculpted face with a finger. He really was a beautiful man, their wasn't much of another way to describe him… it was just how it was._

_At that moment I felt his hand grasp mine and bring it to his lips, kissing it lightly. "Morning." He muttered to me and opened his eyes. "Did you have a good sleep?"_

"_Lovely." I answered a light smile on my lips. "So, how was your sleep?"_

_His eyes scanned my face and he answered, mimicking myself, with a smirk on his face. "Lovely."_

_I let out a small laugh and kissed his lips lightly. "I love you."_

_He smiled slightly, keeping his calm demur. "I love you too."_

_I stared into his eyes and watched the grey pools; they seemed so deep and full of pain and anguish. Every time I stared into his eyes I merely wanted to hold him close and tell him; "It's okay."_

"_Gin, you okay?" He asked seeming genuinely concerned._

_I smiled brightly at him and kissed his lips once more. "Of course." I curled up next to him and felt his arm wrap around me, holding me close. "Are you planning to do anything today?"_

"_I don't recall having any plans. It's basically a free day for me." He answered and gave me a small smile. One that only I would ever get to view, because he loved me._

_I grinned and said; "Then we should do something, together. We haven't for awhile and I'm starting to miss it."_

"_But what will we do?" Draco asked as he kissed the top of my head._

_I closed my eyes, the grin remaining on my face. "Anything. Just something together."_

_He rested his head on my own and smiled contently. "Name the time and place, I'll be there. Always, I'll be there for you."_

**

* * *

**

"Draco?" I finally managed to gasp out, trying to grab his attention and I opened my eyes to gaze upon him. "Where am I?"

He looked so worried, a mixture of pain and worry filled his eyes. Tears were threatening to fall, but they stayed in his eyes. "St. Mungo's." He answered quietly, his thumb stroking my hand as he clutched it. "You're hurt…"

Yes, I was hurt. I remembered. I was working with the other Aurors. Everything had been going as planned… nothing out of place, everything was going as planned. Then I saw I purple light clash with a red one… that was it. I next remember the roof, and the pain…

I nodded and rested my head still holding onto his hand. "Draco…" I muttered, trying to get the words out as my consciousness drifted. "I'm so tired."

"Don't go to sleep." He told me firmly and seemed to squeeze my hand tighter. "You need to stay awake."

He wanted me to see his way, but he didn't see mine. This was it… This was the end and he needed to see it, I did. "So tired…" I whispered my eyes fluttered as I struggled to stay awake, just awhile longer. "I have to sleep."

"Ginny! I need you to stay awake! Please!" He told me, pushing harder then ever to ignore the undying truth. The tears began to leak from his eyes.

I smiled and squeezed his hand. My time had come, and I would take it gracefully. I smiled at him and said. "I love you Draco." It was the one clear thing I said, the one thing I'd struggle for so long to say. And now it was done, I closed my eyes finally accepting my end. "…so tired…"

* * *

**This is a Companion Story to **_I Love You_** Though it makes sense if you haven't read it yet. Though I suggest reading the other one. This one is from Ginny's POV before she dies, the other is Draco's POV at the funeral. You will notice how Ginny's death is used in both, though this one explains why she dies a little bit more.**

**Hope you liked it!  
R&R  
Live Fast Die Never**


End file.
